finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doga and Unei
"Doga and Unei" , also known as "Let Me Know the Truth", is a theme from Final Fantasy III, and was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances Final Fantasy III "Doga and Unei" was first released in the original version of the soundtrack, of which it was the thirty-sixth track. It was remastered for the original soundtrack of the DS version, of which it is the forty-seventh track. This theme serves as the theme for Noah's students Doga and Unei, playing in areas associated with them: Doga's Manor, Unei's Shrine, Cave of the Circle, and Doga's Grotto. Final Fantasy IX If the player manages to collect the items Doga's Artifact and Une's Mirror at the Treno Auction House, and examines the music player at the inn of the Black Mage Village, the background music will change to "Doga and Unei". This version was released as "Doga and Une" on the Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS album as its thirty-seventh track. Final Fantasy XIV "Now I Know the Truth" is an arrangement and was added in patch 2.3. It is played during cutscenes in connection with the Syrcus Tower storyline. ''Final Fantasy XV The original appears in the music player as the thirteenth track of Memories of FFIII purchased from Coernix Station - Alstor for 100 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The original NES version of "Let Me Know the Truth" appears as a battle theme. It can be purchased for 240 PP from the PP Catalog. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The original NES version of the track appears as a battle music, obtainable as a reward from winning "Battle of the Gods – Act 9" (October 2017). ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Let Me Know the Truth" appears as a playable Field Music Sequence. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Inside the Church" is rearrangement by Joe Down Studio. It was not included on the original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind "Doga and Unei" is included in the track "Their Spiritual Leader" from the album. The song is sung in English by Dido, a duo comprising of Michiaki Kato and Shizuru Ohtaka, and the English narration at the beginning of the song is by Jeff Levy. Lyrics :Are we strangers in the space :Looking for the place unknown :We're just leaning on the breeze :Saying not to give it up :Can we find the truth behind us :When the long journey ends :Are we wrapped in mysteries :Walking down the winding roads :Can we find the reason why we are :In this world of trials :Here comes the breeze that's whispering in peace :So full of lights shining in colors :"Don't be afraid, just keep on trying in your way :And you will see a holy sight". :Are we strangers in the space :Reaching out for a dream unknown :Now we feel our minds are flying high :In this world of liberty :Here comes the breeze that's whispering again :So full of lights shining in colors :"Listen to me, just keep on trying in your way :Get the courage to open the door :And soon you'll be free". Trivia *A list of background and sound effects created during the planning stages of Final Fantasy III titles the piece as "Unei's Cave, Doga's Shrine." It also includes the notation "(Nariken's favorite song)", though it is unclear as to what "Nariken" refers to.Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive References Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy III Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy IX Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy XIV Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Field themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon